mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
O que significa desenvolver a salvação?
thumb|left|400pxO que o apóstolo Paulo queria dizer quando afirmou: “Desenvolvei a vossa salvação com temor e tremor” (Filipenses 2:12 )?1 É possível ser salvo por obras quando o próprio apóstolo disse em muitos lugares que a salvação é pela fé somente? Um dos fundamentos da interpretação bíblica é ler a passagem em seu contexto. O contexto imediato desta passagem é o desejo de Paulo de que os cristãos filipenses apresentassem uma vida digna “do evangelho de Cristo” (1:27). Desse modo, uma vida resgatada deveria estar livre do egocentrismo (2:2) e refletir o sentimento de Jesus (2:5) em tudo o que fosse feito, até mesmo diante da morte. A advertência de Paulo está expressa em palavras fortes: não trate a sua salvação de maneira descuidada, considere-a com seriedade. “Desenvolvei a vossa salvação com temor e tremor” (2:12). Não devemos parar a leitura aqui. A admoestação de Paulo sobre a salvação por nossas obras é seguida imediatamente pela promessa da concessão do poder divino: “Porque Deus é quem efetua em vós tanto o querer como o realizar, segundo a Sua vontade” (2:13). Há uma contradição entre as duas declarações – a promessa e a exigência, a permissão e o convite? Há uma posição legalista na frase “desenvolvei a vossa própria salvação”? Ou há uma tentativa de caminhar em uma corda bamba teológica, tentando contrabalançar o divino e o humano no processo da salvação? Não é nada disso. Se havia uma verdade preciosa para o apóstolo, era a das boas-novas da salvação pela graça por meio da fé somente. Paulo passou todo o seu ministério proclamando que a salvação não pode vir por qualquer outro modo exceto através da graça, e que a aceitação do pecador diante de Deus não é algo merecido, mas um dom divino. O apóstolo legou à comunidade cristã duas epístolas completas – Romanos e Gálatas – dedicadas inteiramente a estas boas-novas da graça salvífica de Deus. E para os efésios, escreveu: “Porque pela graça sois salvos, mediante a fé; e isto não vem de vós; é dom de Deus; não de obras, para que ninguém se glorie” (Efésios 2:8, 9). O que, então, o apóstolo quis dizer quando afirmou “desenvolvei a vossa própria salvação”? Paulo está apelando por um estilo de vida consistente com exigências da fé. Com efeito, o apóstolo está dizendo: “Sim, você é salvo pela fé. Você é salvo pela graça de Deus. Mas você é salvo para viver. A sua experiência de fé deve se mover do acreditar para o viver. Você deve viver a sua salvação. Isso envolve um estilo de vida de obediência, exatamente como o nosso grande modelo – Cristo Jesus – que obedeceu até o ponto da humilhação e da morte (Filipenses 2:5-13). Além disso, a sua caminhada cristã é de sua responsabilidade pessoal. Ninguém mais pode fazer isto por você.” “Desenvolvei a vossa salvação” não significa “desenvolvei-vos para a vossa salvação”. Sua real implicação é: “Vivei uma vida consistente com o novo status de filhos de Deus.” Conforme Muller salienta: “O cristão é chamado para ser pró-ativo, para empreender a vontade de Deus, para a promoção da vida espiritual em si mesma, para a realização das virtudes da vida cristã, para uma aplicação pessoal da salvação. Ele deve ‘desenvolver’ o que Deus em Sua graça tem ‘desenvolvido’.”2 Essa responsabilidade é para ser exercida “com temor e tremor”. Aqui Paulo não está se referindo a qualquer “terror servil”3 de um mestre vingativo. Não está preocupado com alguma frustração na concretização do propósito redentivo de Deus. Ele está cauteloso com a inata capacidade própria de excesso de confiança ou complacência na jornada em direção ao Céu. Ellen White adverte: “Deus não vos ordena temer que deixará de cumprir Suas promessas, que Sua paciência se cansará ou que Sua compaixão há de faltar. Tema que sua vontade não seja mantida em sujeição à vontade de Cristo, que seus traços de caráter herdados e cultivados vos dominem a vida. ... Tema que o próprio eu se interponha entre sua alma e o grande Artífice. Temei que sua obstinação frustre o elevado propósito que, por seu intermédio, Deus deseja alcançar. Tema confiar na própria força; tema retirar da mão de Cristo a sua mão e tentar caminhar pela vereda da vida sem Sua presença permanente.”4 Nesse sentido, temor e tremor devem acompanhar a caminhada cristã, mas de forma alguma há qualquer implicação de que a jornada é para ser feita por si só. “Para isto está Deus trabalhando em você.” A palavra para “trabalho” é energeo. Deus está energizando você. Deus está apoiando você. Ele já começou uma “boa obra em você” (Filipenses 1:6), e está permitindo agora que você termine esse trabalho. Essa ênfase no trabalho de Deus na vida de um cristão (1 Coríntios 12:6, 11; Gálatas 2:8; Efésios 1:11, 20) nos dá a garantia de que os contornos da salvação – o princípio, a continuação e a culminação – são assegurados pela graça de Deus a todo aquele que crê nEle e caminha com Ele. Como Karl Barth fez notar: “É Deus quem dá a cada um tudo o que ele executa ‘desenvolvendo a sua salvação.’ ... Nós nos colocamos inteiramente sob o poder de Deus, e, como tal, reconhecemos que toda a graça, que tudo – a vontade e a realização, o princípio e o fim, a fé e a revelação, as perguntas e as respostas, a procura e o encontro – vêm de Deus e são realidade apenas em Deus.5 Essa é a beleza do evangelho. Deus é primordial na salvação dos seres humanos. Sua graça inicia e Sua graça completa o processo redentor. “Tudo o que deve ser feito a Seu mando pode ser cumprido por Seu poder. Todas as Suas ordens são promessas habilitadoras.”6 Porque Deus está trabalhando em nós. John M. Fowler (Ed.D., Universidade Andrews), é diretor associado do Departamento de Educação da Associação Geral. REFERÊNCIAS 1. Todos os textos das Escrituras, salvo indicação contrária, foram extraídos da Almeida Revista e Atualizada (ARA). 2. Jac J. Muller. The Epistles of Paul to the Philippians and to Philemon. Grand Rapids: Wm. B. Eerdmans, 1955. p. 91. 3. Marvin R. Vincent. Word Studies in the New Testament, 4 v. Nova York: Charles Scribners’ Sons, 1905, 3:437. 4. Ellen G. White. Parábolas de Jesus. 11. ed. Tatuí, SP: Casa Publicadora Brasileira, 1998. p. 161. 5. Karl Barth. The Epistle to the Philippians. James W. Leitch trans. Richmond: John Knox Press, 1962. p. 73, 74. 6. Ellen G. White. Parábolas de Jesus. 11. ed. Tatuí, SP: Casa Publicadora Brasileira, 1998. p. 333.